dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Olympians
The Olympians, also known as the Old Gods, were an extra-dimensional race of beings who were worshiped as gods by the Ancient Greek and Amazonian civilizations. The Olympians were slain during the War of the Gods by Ares, who was later killed during the last days of World War I by Wonder Woman, Zeus' daughter with Hippolyta. Humans no longer worship them due to their death thousands of years ago, and the majority of humanity incorrectly considers the Olympians to be nothing more than a myth. History Creation of Man Millennia ago, Zeus created humans in his image, beings Hippolyta described as peaceful, passionate, and inherently good until Ares, son of Zeus, grew to envy his father's creations and poisoned their hearts with jealousy and suspicion. Soon after Ares's manipulations, humanity began to war with one another across the Earth until the gods created the Amazons to spread love and compassion among humanity, restoring peace to the Earth yet again.Wonder Woman Titans-Old Gods War At some point before the Invasion of Earth the Olympians fought in a conflict against the race of Titans. It lasted for ten years and it was won by the Gods. Invasion of Earth Centuries later, General Steppenwolf of Apokolips invaded Earth. Steppenwolf's arrival incited an alliance of Earth's forces. From Mount Olympus descended Zeus, Ares, and Artemis to aid in the battle that ensued, followed by the arrival of Earth's Green Lantern, Yalan Gur. Together with his children, Zeus helped to defeat a number of Steppenwolf's forces, fighting alongside Ares while Artemis destroyed their starships.Justice League As the battle neared its end, Zeus smote Steppenwolf with a powerful blast of lightning, inciting the invaders to retrieve their commander, much to his chagrin, while Zeus interrupted the Apokoliptian Priests' ritual of combining the three Mother Boxes to form the Unity and terraforming the planet. In the aftermath of the battle, Zeus entrusted the Mother Boxes to the Amazons, Atlanteans, and humans for safekeeping before he and his children ascended to Mount Olympus once again. Influence on Atlantis The city of Atlantis and the Atlantean culture were heavly influenced by the Olympians.Aquaman Poseidonis, one of the two cities that forms Atlantis, was named after the god Poseidon.Aquaman: Arthur's Guide to Atlantis War of the Gods Ultimately, the peace brought upon by the Amazons did not last forever, and the Amazons became enslaved by humanity, until Hippolyta led the Amazons in a revolt against their captors. When Zeus led the gods in the Amazons' defense, Ares killed them one after another until only Zeus remained. With the last of his power, Zeus smote Ares with such power that the god of war had no choice but to flee to Earth in a weakened state. Anticipating his son would eventually return to complete his mission, Zeus bestowed upon the Amazons a weapon powerful enough to kill a god. With the last of his power, Zeus created the island of Themyscira for the Amazons, protected from Ares and the outside world. World War I Ares, exiled from his home, had spent his years among the humans influencing violence among their ranks. In the midst of World War I, General Erich Ludendorff and Doctor Isabel Maru were the latest of Ares' pawns, manipulated throughout the events proceeding the conflict to ensure that it would be a "war to end all wars". Disguised as Sir Patrick Morgan, a member of the British War Council, Ares lead Diana and the Wonder Men to Belgium, where the war was more grim, as a means to convince her that humanity was truly corrupted and unworthy of the Earth. As the war reached its end, Ares revealed that the God Killer is no mere weapon, but Diana herself, instructing her that only a god could slay another god. After failing convince Diana to join him, Ares decided to finally destroy her, and a fierce battle erupted on the airfield where German bombers were preparing their payloads. As the battle between the two continued, Diana, driven by her grief over Steve Trevor's sacrifice, overcame her self-doubt and used her power to smite Ares, the last of the Olympians. Legacy The Olympians had a significant impact on the early civilizations of humanity, as they appeared in their calendars and are honored in astronomy, notably in the form of their Roman counterparts. Aside from relatively few practicing Hellenic pagans, humans no longer worship the Olympian Gods, due to the majority of humanity considering the gods to be nothing more than a myth. The Olympians and their memory are nonetheless still consistently worshiped and honored by the Amazons of Themyscira, to the point that some would be named after goddesses in honor. Some, such as Lex Luthor, would still dedicate themselves to the study of Greco-Roman myths, and become mythologists. Lex, however, held a very negative view of Zeus in particular, and correctly deduced that many of the myths were inaccurate and based on the metahumans of old.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice The only known living demigod descendant of the Olympians is Diana, now known to the world as the superheroine Wonder Woman. Physiology Olympians bear a similar outward appearance to that of humans, due to humanity having been created by Zeus in his image. However, they are much more massive than humans and other species, equal to the stature of a New God like Steppenwolf, as seen during the latter's Invasion of Earth. Notably, they wielded tremendous divine supernatural power, able to summon immensely powerful bolts of energy capable of destroying Apokoliptian battleships with ease. As revealed by Ares, only a god (or a demigod child of one) had the power to kill another god. The Olympians could also travel between dimensions using their power. Despite their physical likeness to human beings, the Olympians were otherwise quite different, as they possessed far superior physical attributes, as well as were unaffected by the passage of time or illness. Known Olympians Zeus.png|Zeus † REB POSEIDON.png|Poseidon † Ares.png|Ares † Artemis (Olympian).png|Artemis † *Hades † *Hestia † *Mercury † *Demeter † *Athena † *Apollo † *Aphrodite † *Hephaestus † *Hermes † *Dionysus † Olympians Hybrids Wonder Woman in the 1980s.png|Diana (half-amazon) * Hercules † * Achilles † Gallery Ares Kills Gods.jpg Gods.png Ares kills Gods.jpg Behind the Scenes *While the actual pantheon of the Greek gods is quite extensive, including dozens of gods (though most are secondary or minor), only 14 gods are shown to exist in the DC Extended Universe. References External Links * * Category:Gods Category:Olympians